FRIENSHIPwhat it is
by krittz
Summary: a duo random shot specially fr frnshp day


**_Hey thought of writing something on frndship day...actually just asehi a random idea agaya...Na dusri bar socha Na para...bas likh diya..._**

 ** _Dusri baar para taq nahi..Batana kaisa hey.._**

* * *

Three boys were standing surrounding a young boy of age around 7years..

Three of them were teasing him with "arey arey aj to parents teachers meet tha na..Nahi aye mummy papa.."

The little kid shrinked more in a corner "mujhe gher jana hey.."

they were all standing at the school playground, its already time for the school to end..

"arey gher..per tum to gher mey nahi rehte na..fir kaunse gher mey jaoge?"

the kid was about to cry when one of them said in sympathetic tone

"acha chalo tumhe chor deta hu..per usse pehle 5min tumhe murga ban k dikhana hoga.."

other one added "ager na ker paye to ek aur punishment ka option bhi hey.."

the kid looked around..

Then nodded..

So the first one said "chalo strt.."

the kid was about to sat in the murga pose when the third one protested "uhun yeaha nahi chalo.."

the little one almost cried but followed them and all the four came to a verandah of the school building..

The main road was visible from the verandah..

That three sat on the bench in the classaroom adjusting the verandah and ordered "chalo aab murga..."

the kid looked at the road..school van and parents around

his small heart is filled with a shy feeling..

And his big black eyes filled with tears

he requested in a teary tone "yeaha nahi na..mein.."

"to aj fir gher nahi jana kya.."

he immedietly sat in the murga pose, when one of the three came forward with "yaad rakh na gir gaya na to punishment..yaad rakh na.."

he nodded..

The kid was sitting in that posture when those three started tickling him..

"bhaiya nai..bhai.."

and he fell back on the floor while those three busted in loud laughter..

"arey arey gir gaya.."

the three moved forward and pulled him up, then only noticed a teacher coming their way..

So changed their expression with "arey tu itni der yeaha kya ker raha hey gir kaise gaya.."

the teacher was being followed by another senior boy of age around 9

who still now in faculty room, discussing a project

The teacher entered the class with "tum log yeaha kya ker rahe ho?aur tum ro kiu rahe ho?"

those three made innocent face "mam hum to parso absent they to uss din ki sare class work complete kr rahe they dekha yea yeaha ro raha hey"

the teacher gave a stern look to the kid with "tum batao"

"mam wo..mam..mein..wo.."

"kya wo wo bolo bhi.."

"mam inn logo ne mujhe murga banaya.."

"kya?per kiu"

the three of them glared..he sniffed "mam wo log roj..mujhe..yeaha..playground mey..(he showed two marks of color) yea ispey.."

immedietly the three protested "nahi mam yea jhut bol raha hey..hum kiu.."

"nahi mam mein.."

"acha acha thik hey..chutti ho gayi aab gher jao sab.."

the teacher didn't paid much interest and just shooed them away..

All four moved downstairs , the teacher asked the second boy also to move away..

All five moved downstairs

the three again grabbed the kid with "tune mam ko kya bataya.."

"aap log roj mujhe marte ho..woha wo color deke mujhe us bich walk kerwate ho..mein sab mam ko bol dunga.."

one of them pushed him badly..he was about to fall down but the boy who was still now with the teacher hold him in time and moved to other three..

The three tried to move but he stopped them "kyun krte ho yea sab?"

"kya..hum kya krte.."

"to yea jo keh raha tha.."

"wo jhuth bol raha tha.."

he looked at them with fiery eyes "acha?mujhe to nahi laga.."

"to tum aab cehra dekh k sach jhuth pakerne lage..Sherlock Holmes ho kya?"

"mein kya hu yea to choro per tum log apne harkato se baj ajao.."

"arey per hum aisa kuch krenge kiu..wo bhi ek junior se.."

he was again about to protest but heard his mother who was standing outside the school gate as "beta jaldi ayo..aapko tution bhi jana hey.."

"ek minute maa...aur haan tum log kiu krte ho pata nahi per iss ne jhuth nahi bola..aur dobara yea kroge na to mein khud principal mam se complain krunga.."

one of the three gave him a tough look while other two stopped the matter with "humne aisa kuch kiya nahi..fir bhi khair jane do.."

they moved out..

This boy jerked his head and was about to move when heard "bhaiya.."

he turned to find the little kid standing "hmm"

"thank you..aapne unn gande bhaiya ko daant diya..wo log mujhe roj tang krte they.."

"to tum unhe kuch kehte kiu nahi.."

"kaise kehta wo to mujhse kitne bare hey.."

"to wo log to mujhse bhi bare hey.."

"aap to brave ho..mein utna brave nahi.."

"to tum apne ma ko le ate na.."

the large eyes were filled with sadness "mere mummy nahi hey.."

"acha?koi baat nahi khud unhe daant laga dete..wo darr jate.."

"per mein kaise baro ko daant.."

"baat baro aur choto ki nahi hey..baat ache aur bure ki hey..ager kisi ko burai krte dekho to wo jitna bhi bara ho tum jarur daantna..mere ma kehti hey burai ko chup chap dekhne wala aur sehne wala burai krne wale se jyada ganda hota hey.."

the little one look amazed..then nodded "aab se mein bhi yea yaad rakhunga.."

the boy patted his back "good..acha tumhara naam kya hey?"

"Daya.."

"hmm isiliye baro pey Daya krte ho.."

a shy smile came over the lips..

"acha mein Abhijeet..fir se yea log tumhe kuch kre na to pehle khud daantna..fir na sune to mujhe bolna.."

and with that he rushed to his mother

.

.

.

.

Daya was lying on bed supporting on his tummy looking at a brochure at his hand..

Abhijeet was sitting beside him searching something on the laptop when heard "boss yea dekho.."

Abhijeet turned, Daya was studying the pictures in the brochure..send from mamta foundation on its annual day

"kya dekhu.."

"yea picture mey yea bacha..dekh rahe ho.."

Abhijeet looked at the kid "haan..bahut cute sa hey.."

"yea mein hu.."

"kya..tu itna dubla patla tha.."

"hmm..har saal children's day pey function hota tha..yea usimey khicha gaya tha.."

Abhijeet now studied the picture keenly "bahut cute tha tu to..koi daant hi nahi pata hoga na?"

"nahi boss..mein to..(he paused) I was a victim of school bullying.."

"kya?"

"haan tab class 2 mey tha.."

"aur tune kuch kiya nahi.."

"hmm..teachers ko bataya..per wo dhyan nahi diya..pata jo tha ki mere koi parents ayenge nahi school mey baat krne"

"fir.."

"fir mere ek senior dost ne mere liye fight ki..pata hey boss aj bhi uski cehra ankh andaj baat sab yaad reh gaya itni saal bad bhi.." Abhijeet smiled then asked

"to uski kehne se wo log chup ho gaye?"

Daya shook his head in no "nahi per uski baaton ne mujhe khud apne liye larna sikhaya..mein fir kabhie nahi dara aur ulta wo log darr gaye.."

"acha aisa kya bola tha usne?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet keenly and said in a deep voice "baat baro aur choto ki nahi hey..baat ache aur bure ki hey..ager kisi ko burai krte dekho to wo jitna bhi bara ho tum jarur daantna..uski ma ne usse kaha tha burai ko chup chap dekhne wala aur sehne wala burai krne wale se jyada ganda hota hey.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya fr few seconds then asked "uss dost ne bilkul sahi kaha tha.."

Daya grinned happily "pata hey mera wo dost kabhie galat bolta hi nahi.."

YES..ITS FRIENDSHIP..

dost to wo hota hey jo aapko sahi rah dikhaye..aapko aapki jindegi mey agey baraye..

Aisi har dosti ko kisi khas din ki jarurat to hoti nahi..fir bhi wishing u all a happy friendship day..

* * *

 **r and r**


End file.
